Elevator Love
by Calliesbitch
Summary: 18  READING! Callie and Arizona welcomed Sofia into their lives 4 months ago. Now, they are feeling the pressure. How will they handle the pressures of jobs, the baby, home, and their relationship?


AN: I don't own GREY'S ANATOMY or the CHARACTERS.

* Story contains sexuality explicit situations.

* REVIEWS are welcomed. This is the first post I've ever made and I'm always looking to improve. The goal of this was to work on creating a picture for the readers, giving graphic detail. I also have this weird fascination with commas. So, if they are randomly placed throughout this story I am working on that. ;-)

HAPPY READING!

INFORMATION:Callie and Arizona welcomed Sofia into their lives 4 months ago. Now, they are feeling the pressure.

Callie and Arizona lay entangled together, Callie has wrapped herself around Arizona, her leg thrown over Arizona's and her arm is laid over her tummy and tucked tightly underneath. The brown fleece blanket has made it warm enough they are beginning to stick to their previous day's attire. Callie's mouth hung open, breathing heavily, as if she has come down with a cold throughout the night. The drool seeping from her mouth has left a wet stain on the pillow beside Arizona's face which she is mere inches from rolling into. It has been forever since they have been able to sleep, uninterrupted. The couple is practically unconscious laying mingled on the bed.

However, the night was not supposed to end like this. It was Mark's night with Sofia and the women were suppose to rekindle their romance. A candle lit dinner, playing a little footsy, make lovey dovey eyes from across the table, and head home for hot, steamy sex. But, the couple left the hospital at 6 only to stand in front for the next half hour bickering about where to eat. Both had failed to make reservations anywhere.

"Callie, you suggested…" Arizona's harsh tone was interrupted by the narrow eyed, flat mouth angry look forming on her wife's face. "And, you said you would take care of it!" Callie threw her hands up in protest. "My feet hurt," Callie's face turning to a pleading, pathetic look, "I've been in surgery for 8 hours rebuilding some idiots arms because he thought a human cannon ball would land him on TV, yet again. But instead, he wound up here… Again." Arizona opened her mouth, raising her eye brows in shock by the transformation of Callie's attitude, "I…" "Not to mention Sofia was up all night and I only got 3 hours of sleep, and I worked 16 straight hours." Callie's eyes filled with tears as her lips started quivering, "You would not believe the stupid shit people do. I mean, there is no way people are this dumb. Who does that, who turns their self into a human cannon ball when you already been through the pain before?" Callie looks at Arizona searching for an answer through her tearful eyes quickly realizing she has went on a rant to her un-expecting love, "I just wanna sleep." The tears streaming heavily down her cheeks, "I'm too tired to even feel hungry." Arizona moved over to comfort her wife, pulling her into a warm embrace. Callie placed her arms around Arizona putting her head to her neck. After a few moments Arizona could feel Callie's tears soak through her shirt.

"We don't have to go." Arizona kissed Callie's forehead. Callie shook her hidden face in agreement. "We can go home. I'll make stir fry and we can watch CSI reruns," Arizona picked Callie's head up off of her chest, resting it on her finger, "We can turn in early." Callie's cries increased an octave, she was relieved to be understood. "I like your stir fry," she muffles through her high pitched sobs. "I know," Arizona pulls Callie to her side under one arm, "I know." Callie takes a moment to recover and regaining her composer. Arizona locks her lose hand into Callie's and they take the quiet walk to the car taking in the cool Settle night breeze.

Callie and Arizona had resumed a cheerful conversation on the car ride home. They were back to talking about buying houses, decorating them, and Arizona was stuck on having her mini-farm. Callie was not too thrilled with Arizona's obsessive need for chickens. And, what the hell was so adorable about goats? This was the downside to loving a tiny human helper. They felt the need to help EVERYTHING. Callie turned the key in the apartment door unleashing disaster. She pushed the door open taking one quick look around and immediately began sobbing.

The surgeons work 60 hour weeks, if not more, and they are the primary care for a 4 month old. The inside of their apartment was a whirlwind of trouble. The living room floor was scattered with toys, emptied diaper bags and their contents, random accessories needed for a baby (pacifiers, Destin bottles, etc.). The sofas were littered with their clothes, clean and dirty. The kitchen island had empty, day(s) old baby bottles and dishes stacked ceiling high. The sink was filled with dirty pots and pans, while the drying rack and dishwasher were empty. Through the open door to the right, the laundry room, there were over turned laundry baskets with more dirty clothes stacked around and none hanging on the racks. There was not a speck of clean floor to be seen. It reminded Callie of when she first moved in with Christina in Burke's old apartment, only more child-friendly.

"At least it doesn't smell…" Arizona tried to brighten up the gray situation but it only made Callie's cries ring louder, because it did sort of smell. And, it wasn't the happy, baby lotion smell either! Arizona slid her hand from Callie's shoulder to lower back guiding her through her tears and the mess to the bedroom. Arizona was not mother material and had not been helping as much as she could. But, she was trying very hard. She loves her family.

Sofia had her own room not having to share with them. So, Arizona tried to keep their bedroom adult friendly, somewhere you could still use the word sexy despite having a new addition to the family. Together, they redecorated the bedroom in browns and deep reds and created a sexy hide out on the rare occasions the two could actually be alone.

Arizona managed to get Callie over to the bed and seated without any mishaps over the wreckage. She was doing her potty dance since she arrived home. She had been holding it the entire car ride. She excused herself hurrying off the restroom. She shoved down her pants fast as she approached the toilet. When she finished, the idea hit her like a ton of bricks. Sex… Sex would cheer Callie up. They both probably needed it just as bad. She hurriedly freshened up her area, priming it for the surprise she had in store for Callie. She was proud of herself for finding a way to cheer up her mate and she was becoming more excited about the idea.

Arizona entered the bedroom and immediately started shaking her head in disapproval. Callie was stretched across the bed, fully clothed, fast asleep. "Well there goes that," Arizona's face stricken with heavy defeat and misery. She flicked off the bathroom light, tip toeing over to the bed; she sat softly not to wake Callie. She smiled taking in her wife's sleeping beauty, pushing her hair from her face. It was moments like these that made the nights without sex bearable, because she would be able to wake up to this gorgeous face forever.

Arizona looked up, out of the bedroom door, acknowledging the mayhem throughout the apartment. By God's grace, she had a slow day allowing her to catch up on a few hours of sleep in an on-call room. She made a few grunting displeased noises before slowing peeling herself off the bed. She creeped to the living room quietly, keeping a close eye not to disturb Callie.

She made a few complete turns around the living room trying to decide where to begin. "Why is this so difficult?" She spoke openly to an unoccupied room. She checked her watch; she had 16 hours before she had to be back in, despite any unforeseen emergencies.

The knock on the front door echoed deafeningly throw the dead silent apartment. She glanced back to the closed bedroom door hoping it hadn't woken Callie. She peered through the pep hole and her domineer shifted. The annoyed- slightly angry face soften into a glowing smile, she swung open the door. "How's mommy's angel?" She held out her arms welcomingly. Sofia giggled and leaned away from Mark toward Arizona. Arizona gripped her under the arms pulling Sofia to her side, balancing her, allowing Mark to enter.

"Wow, you need a maid…" Mark did his usually macho entrance, taking large strides- slowly nodding his head looking around the apartment taking in the monstrous scene. Arizona, continued to play with Sofia, "We had one, remember… We went in halves. But, you two were too busy playing naughty maid nothing got done." She never acknowledged Mark, continuously focused on Sofia. She still didn't much care for him. "You're saying this is my fault?" Mark takes a man stance, hand authoritatively propped on his waist increasing his voice. "I'm just saying we had one, now we don't." Arizona handed Sofia back to Mark growing more annoyed with his presence, "I was about to clean, did you need something?" The agitation in her voice was apparent. "Destin, but I doubt you could find it in this hell hole." He looked around once more taking it all in.

"It's in the side pocket of the polka-dotted bag." She said slowly walking to the door. "That one," He pointed toward the sofa's side arm. He picked up the bag tossing it onto his arm. "Someone's in a rush," he said making his way to the door that Arizona already had propped open. "Mark, I've been up for the past two days. My house is a wreck and so is my wife. I just want to surprise her." He walked through the door acknowledge the contempt in her voice, "Tell mommy you didn't want to see her anyway," He baby-talked to Sofia, waving her arm at Arizona. He turned away, walking to his own apartment and she relieving pushed the door shut behind him. She rolled her eyes, looking up at Heaven for a moment in thanks for making that as short as humanly possible.

She had really been trying to get along with Mark since Sofia's birth. But there were some days, much like today, when she hasn't touched her wife in months and her house was a mess that she despised him. It wasn't for sleeping with Callie or creating Sofia, he was just an easy target for her anger. A target that was use to it, deserved it, and could take it. She shook her head regaining her focus on the task at hand.

Three hours and two water bottles later the house was spotless, except for vacuuming. The dirty clothes were gathered, folded, separated, and she even started a load. She got all the pots and pans washed and drying. The dish washer was going. The toys were put away and the counters were wiped down. She was very pleased with herself as she sat back into the sofa, looking around appreciating her work.

A hollow growling sound escaped her tummy, "Pancakes." She smiled to herself, "Um, breakfast in bed." She was on a roll when another light blub went off, "Morning sex" Or, a surgeon's version of it, anyway. It was still night but now was as good a time as any.

She gathered everything she needed two plates, utensils, serving tray, pans, and ingredients. It took her about twenty minutes to cook and arrange the similar servings of pancakes, eggs, orange juice, and toast on the plates and balance it on the serving tray. She slid the serving tray lined with the cups and plates of the counter onto one arm steadying it with the loose hand. She walked carefully almost angelic like over to the bedroom door. She removed the loose hand, balancing the free side of the tray on her chest. She managed to get the door open without any spills.

She returned her hand to the tray, gliding herself over to Callie's side table; sitting down the tray. She sat next to a still sleeping Callie, placing one hand over her allowing herself to hover. She called out gently, "Calliope." Callie rolled over, repositioning herself under the cover to face Arizona. She was still asleep and took no other actions. Arizona nudged her. Callie swatted at her with her hand and wrinkling up her nose in annoyance. "I brought you something," Arizona persisted. The smell of warm butter and cinnamon began to tickle Callie's nose awake. "Um, pancakes." Callie made a sleepy smile, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

Her makeup was slightly smudged from the few hours of sleep, but Arizona was still captured by her wife's beauty. Callie slowly set up with her eyes still shut. Arizona reached up cupping her face. The sudden warm touch on Callie's face woke her quickly. Callie was fully awake when Arizona lend in for a soft sweet kiss. Arizona pulled back, witnessing the wide eyed grin consuming Callie's face, "I love you." Callie said smiling and biting her lower lip. Arizona's heart melt with the sweet- adorable look her wife was giving, "And, I love you."

"I know it's not morning, but I was starving." She passes out the plates. They both dug in, starving and stuffing their faces. Out of respect for each they tried to do it ever so gracefully but the sticky runny syrup made it nearly impossible. After a few moments of steady plate to mouth movement Arizona broke her stride, fork halfway to her mouth, she was staring out into space consumed with a thought. "I cleaned the whole house today." Callie stopped the fork's movement suddenly. She brought her gaze to Arizona as if she had just let earth shattering news slip her lips. "Ouch…" Callie was shocked and concerned allowing her face to relay it in her expression, "How bad?" Arizona raised her brow and tilting her head with her lips pressed together. She rested her tight hand down on the side of the plate, "Three hours worth." Callie mimicked her folk action, "We need a male maid. One Mark can't slip into." "I put nothing past Mark Sloan," Arizona continued eating. A short time later both women had cleaned their plates. Arizona collected them carting them off to the sink.

Arizona returned to an all to familiar sight, Callie- fast asleep laying fully clothed on top of the covers. "I CAN NOT win." Arizona shook her hands in defeat looking up to Heaven. "Why? Why can't I win?"She walked over to the dresser, picking up a brown fleece blanket and returned to the bed. She slid in next to Callie, carefully, relaxing on her back. Just as she stopped moving Callie cuddled up next to her. Arizona extended her arm, allowing for Callie to have a more intimate approach. Callie wrapped her arm and leg around Arizona, resting her head on her shoulder and bosom. Both were asleep in a matter of minutes.

The couple slept, intertwined, for the next ten hours. They were awaked by the rooster sound emanating from Callie's smart phone. Callie's body jumped as she was startled awake. She quickly rolled over trying to hit the snooze button and wound up face first in the floor. "Callie!" Arizona sat up to the sound of the thud. "I'm up," Callie said, quickly standing to her feet, "I'm good." She readjusted herself trying to emotionally gather herself after the embarrassment.

Arizona looked at the time, "There is no way we got a full night's sleep." They made eye contact acknowledging the logic to her words. They both frantically grabbed their phones and pagers scrolling through for missed emergencies. "Nothing," Callie re-checks her information, "Shit, my surgery is at 9 not 10." She tosses her phone on the bed somewhat upsettingly. "At least I have time to shower."

A smile rushed to Arizona's face, "I'll join you." Callie narrowed her eyes in a sarcastic stare, "You sure you can handle that?" Arizona started stripping off the layers of her clothes, "I'll be on my best behavior." She scooted pasted Callie giving her girl's scout honor hand gesture. "Where you even a girl's scout?" Callie's tone was saucy. Arizona, naked, started the shower while Callie stood at the mirror removing the traces of her make-up. "The Coronial," Arizona re-calls her father, "Come on, how could I not have been in girl's scouts?" Callie laughingly shakes her head in agreement, "True."

Callie followed Arizona into the shower after she had brushed through her hair. Arizona stood with the water running down her lightly tanned skin sending Callie into a mood. Callie moved in kissing her lightly on the neck. Arizona tilted her head to give her more access. Callie ran her hand over Arizona's smooth wet tummy locking it around her pulling her back into her pelvis. Arizona, worked up by the seductive movements was out of breath, breathing noticeably unevenly. They stood together under the warm water. "I thought you told me to be good." Arizona spoke through her shallow breath.

"Oh shut up," Callie twirled Arizona around to meet her face grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her into a romantic, passionate, heavy kiss. The kiss stripped Arizona of the rest of her breath. She now stood with her mouth open forgetting to breathe. Callie slowly ran the back of her fingers down Arizona: check… neck… breast... tummy… naval… hair line, and she cupped her chach. Arizona's body trembled as she sucked in a large glup of air causing her chest to expand quite visibly, she let out a loud moan. Even though the water Callie could feel Arizona's luscious warm elixir slide down her hand. Arizona's head was tilted back her face void of any expressing but longing- longing for Callie to give her more.

"DAMNIT," Arizona was pulled back to reality, her head drop instinctively eyes fully opened and sobered from her heightened state, "This better be really fucking good." Callie dropped her hand and hung her head, "You just had to bring it in here." "What? You want me to let the tiny humans die so you can get off?" Arizona defended the chiming pager. "But, you're still in the shower!" Callie was unforgiving but grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, mixing it quickly and applying it to help her. Arizona quickly rinsed, kissed Callie goodbye, and ran from the shower.

Callie placed both hands on the shower wall, leaning under the water allowing it to stream on her face. A knock on the door sparked her excitement. At this moment she was thanking God for false alarms, a smile covered her face. She stepped out of the shower dripping wet trailing to the door leaving puddles of water behind her. She swung the door open fully nude.

Mark stood in front of her, holding Sofia. Callie was instantly embarrassed she dropped her mouth shrieking, her eyes were wide in shock. She slams the door, "MARK!" "I'm just going to wait out here," Mark was stunned and uncomfortable making his way to the bed. "Mommy is going to kill me," Mark refers to Arizona taking a sit with Sofia on the bed, "Let's keep that between us." He lowers his voice whispering to Sofia.

Callie emerges a few moments later in a long, fully covering towel, "It's been a while since I seen that." Mark says playing with Sofia, avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to ignore that comment." Callie said walking over to pick up Sofia, "Hi baby." She cradles her in her arms, "How's mama's angel?" She makes baby noises, tickling her lightly. "I didn't mean that in a good way," Mark confronts her. "HEY!" Callie pops back at his misconstrued comment. "I'm saying Arizona," Mark was interrupted by Callie, "I'm hot damn it!" Mark knew better than to fight this war and nodded in agreement changing the subject.

"So I take it someone was left high and dry?" Mark said smiling, pointing humorously toward Callie's towel. "I don't even wanna talk about it." She cut him off, rolling her eyes at him. "How long has it been?" Mark continued annoyingly pushing the issue. "Long enough," she pauses a moment before finally giving in, "I'm beginning to think I'm going to have to take it in an on call room." Callie lays Sofia beside Mark on the bed. Mark places a hand on her tummy to hold her in place- smiling, "There's another way?" Callie walks over to the dresser pulling out the day's ensemble less the jeans, "For those of us in a committed healthy relationship, yes there is." She walks into the closet locating her favorite pair of dark wash denims.

She motions for Mark to turn around. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." She shoots him an annoyed look, "Yes, but that was single Callie. This is married Callie." Mark turns his head as Callie dresses quickly. She finishes and readjusts her hair sliding it behind her ears.

Callie moved everyone into the living room. She stopped a moment taking in the cleanliness, breathing deep. "She wanted to surprise you." Mark said walking up behind her, "She wanted some play time." He whispered at her leaning down toward her ear. "I love my wife." She said smiling walking over to the sofa, grabbing her shoes from under the table. "I am enjoying to sound of that," she pauses a moment, "wife." "We get it." Mark says taking a sit with Sofia across from Callie in the arm chair. "It's new," she narrowed her eyes at Mark, "don't kill it."

"You're jealous," Callie remarked. She finished tying her shoes and stood from the sofa followed by Mark and Sofia. Mark headed over toward the door while Callie gathered her things. "I'm not jealous," He raised his voice in an authoritative notion. She did one last assessment, looking around for missing items. Mark opened the door and everyone went out into the hallway.

"Bye baby." Callie baby talked Sofia and grabbed her hand shaking it goodbye. She kissed at her playing, making exaggerated kissing noises. She patted Mark on the shoulder, "Mark, you're jealous." She shut the door locking it and starts walking away. "I know." He waves goodbye to her with Sofia's arm.

Callie sat the lab table filling 12 test tubs with a white liquid. She was frustrated by the lack of results. Bailey entered into the lab looking over at Callie staring down the test tubs, "What's wrong? You've been in here all day?" She said in her usual sarcastic voice, motioning around to the test tubs. Callie was pre-occupied, unaware of Bailey's hand motions. "I'm hiding from Arizona," she said briefly looking up. Bailey closed her eyes raising her hands up in protest, "Nope… Un uh!" She backs away toward the door, "If you are about to tell me about post baby bump drama, I'm not hearing it."

She looks up at Bailey with sad puppy dog eyes, "You are the only one who has done this before." Bailey makes a swift, declining gesture with her hands, "Un uh." She thinks for a moment, "Gray," she offers Meredith as an alternative. "It's not the same." Callie protested. "Torres!" She exclaims, frustrated, receiving yet another sad wide eyed frown from Callie. Bailey exhales loudly taking a seat across from Callie. "Fine. What is it?" She gives in rolling her eyes.

A smile returns to Callie's face, "Arizona and I are exhausted. We haven't…" she gestures implying with her hands, "you know… in months. We can't even agree where to have dinner on date nights anymore." Bailey giggles lightly "That's all." Callie's face changed abruptly void of any amusement, "Yes." She looks at Bailey with a blank stare unpleased with her laughter. "It's natural," Bailey goes into her lecture, "You two have to incorporate a new life into your schedules. It's a hit and miss. You work together; try to come up with new ideas for working everything in. And, you plan… ahead of time… CONVERSATE, check up on your plans. You do not, however, leave the hospital at 6 at night, bickering in the parking lot, then leave crying." Bailey's face became harsh with sarcasm. "Oh, you saw that?" Callie returns opening her lips holding her teeth together making an "ouch" face. "EVERYONE saw that." Bailey stands from her chair walking over to the door.

"Thanks, Bailey." Bailey nods once giving a smile, "Now hurry up this man doesn't have all day." She exits the room swiftly. Callie looked up at the clock above the door, by this time Mark had brought Sofia into daycare. She decided this warranted a break, and she missed Arizona.

She strolled down the hallway, toward PEDS, where the staff daycare was located. She picked up the pace walking overly excited toward her wife's department. She passed the window of the daycare. Something caught her eye and she halted in her tracks. She walked backwards a few steps peering into the window. Apparently, Arizona had the same idea; she was holding Sofia playing with a Mr. Potato Head. She had the face turned sideways and Sofia was leaning forward trying to get the pieces giggling.

Callie watched them for several moments, taking everything in, going unnoticed by either of them. She was relaxed, calm, at peace with the situation and the way that things ended up. She was overcome with happiness and a wide smile formed across her face flashing her pearly whites. A year ago this was the furthest thing from her mind and now it was happening. Arizona looked up spotting Callie and Callie's excitement. She smiled, settling Sofia in making her way out of the play room.

Callie waited outside; Arizona exited. Callie immediately put her hand on Arizona's lower back guiding her to the elevator doors behind them. Arizona slightly resisted, "Um..." Callie tapped the elevator button rapidly. "Is something wrong?" Arizona questioned slightly being overcome with fear. Callie was still silent her face was void of excitement streaming more impatience. The elevator doors opened, Chief Sheppard exited, "Robbins. Torres." He greeted them nodding slightly too each one. He did a double take at the worried Arizona and antsy Callie. Callie moved passed him pushing Arizona into the elevator. She flashed a quick ingénue smile at Sheppard returning into an uneasy look. Derrick raised his eye brows before continuing on his path.

The elevator door slid closed and Callie picked a random number. "THE MORGUE," Arizona exclaimed, "What the hell is going on!" Callie hit the stop button a few seconds later when the car reached in between floors. The bells rang loud and the elevator jerked a tad at the quick stop. Callie looked upon a frightened Arizona. She reached over, gripping the back of Arizona's head, pulling her into a hard, passionate, kiss. She pulled her tight against her body leaving no extra room.

Arizona, submissive at this point, went along with the kiss. Callie gripped Arizona's hips pushing her backward into the wall pinning her arms up over her head. Arizona, excited, lifted her tiny body up onto the wall rail, wrapping her legs up around Callie's waist. Callie slid her hands down around her thighs to help support her. She leaned in slowly massaging Arizona's neck with her tongue and soft lips. Arizona leaned her head back into the wall her eyes tightly shut, with low exotic moans escaping her lips.

Arizona locked her arms around Callie's neck. Arizona leaned in kissing Callie moving a trail from her mouth to her neck, down to her slightly exposed cleavage. Callie lifted Arizona's chin with her hand kissing her lips softly, parting them with tongue working its way in gently. She created long circles around the tip of her tongue sucking on her lips lightly. Arizona slid down off the rail slowly sliding off her Crocs. Callie cocked one eye at Arizona's willingness for elevator love. She pulled her drawstring of the scrubs loose pushing them down. Arizona shimmied them to the floor and stepped out.

Callie slightly lend down gripping Arizona's thighs lifting her back onto the rail. Arizona grabbed the rail steadying herself, slightly uncomfortable. Callie leaned in kissing Arizona tasting the cherry lip gloss. Callie ran her tongue over them a few times consuming every delicious drop. Arizona, worked up by the encroaching tongue; she battled with Callie forcefully kissing leaning each other back and forth. They fought for control over each other. Callie grabbed Arizona's arms as she was dominating the kiss roughly pinning them to the wall. Arizona easily jerked back to the wall breaking her control. She was fully excited, her blue lacy panties visibly soaked, she smirked raising one eye seductively taking in Callie's aggressive side.

"I got this." She shot Arizona a dominant territorial look placing her hand over the base of her panties putting pressure on Arizona's over stimulated clit. "Shit," Arizona tensed up quickly. She moved her hands to each side of the panties pulling them halfway down. Callie buried herself into a warm wet kiss. The passionate kiss caused her breath to become shaky.

She pulled out of the kiss working a trail from her mouth down to her neck… then lower between her breasts massaging each one, further down to her navel where she circled her tongue around the opening causing her stomach to contract. She was now on her knees in front of Arizona. She slid the panties off flinging them across the elevator. Arizona arched herself on the rail sexily spreading her legs apart placing the back of her feet on the wall. Callie was overwhelmed with a vicious like nature to attack. She was hot and wet; she wanted Arizona and she damn sure about to take her, right here in this elevator.

They were both consumed in the moment not hearing the ringing phone in the background or the red light disappearing from the emergency button. Callie lifted Arizona's legs over her shoulder sliding closer on the cold hard floor. She lightly blew cool air across the glistening plump lips. Arizona paralyzed by the sensation shooting up her body. She fell back into the wall, pushing her head back causing the hair on her crown to bunch up on the wall.

Callie wrapped her arms over the top of Arizona's legs holding them apart. She licked the outer lips lightly with the tip of her tongue. She motioned up and down using the front and back of her tongue. She slowly began to part the lips with every passing swipe. She fully parted the lips feeling the tepid juices drench her face and chin. She licked the clit with the tip of her tongue sucking it in her mouth. She moved her grip up and down pulling her clit along. Arizona was moaning and panting. She would push Callie's forehead away causing her to smile at the resistance of her lover. Callie worked fast to make her lover explode knowing their time was limited.

She started to flick her clit with her tongue causing Arizona to jump with every pass. She looked up at Arizona taking in the many pleasured looks that crossed her face. She slowly slid two fingers inside her causing Arizona to breathe loudly. She licked her over her clit with a flat tongue enclosed over every inch of the exposed wet bump. Arizona's juice flowed heavier inside onto Callie's fingers and she slowly moved them in and out. She steadily sped up the motion.

Arizona leaned forward sliding further down onto Callie's fingers. She rock silently increasing the speed of her moans. She quivered hard letting out an almost scream. She lifted up off Callie's fingers, stomach fully contract causing her to bend; she squeezed a small stream of her cum out onto Callie's hand. "You are so sexy," Callie dropped her hand allowing it to roll off. She stood up pecking her wife repeatedly who was somewhat embarrassed. "I can't believe you made me do that again," Arizona stands up. Callie whips what little trace remains on her hand on her under shirt, she needed to change anyways her panties were soaked.

The door chimes startling them both and the elevator doors slide open. Callie completely stunned, turns guarding her half naked wife. Christina looking off brings her eyes to the opening doors. "Oh!," she moves as if she is about to run taking a step back, "Oh God!" Callie's eyes were wild and she shamefully smiled leaning over rapidly pressing the door close button. The door slowly closed and Christina stood staring at the closed doors in disbelief.

Callie turns to Arizona both had horrified expressions. "That did not just happen." Arizona speaks up moving quickly to pull on her pants. "I don't know," Callie picked up the loose panties shoving them in her pocket, "I don't know what to say. " "You better figure something out she's your friend." Arizona barked. She smoothed her ruffled hair behind her ears and pushed the door open button.

Christina was standing to the side guarding the retrieval buttons. Arizona pushed passed Callie quickly humiliated but satisfied scurrying off down the hallway. Yang looked over at her with a devious grin, "You owe me." "I can," She was cut of by Christina, "many many surgeries." Christina walked off leaving Callie with her excuses still stunned. Callie looked back and forth to both women's backs as they walk away.


End file.
